


Library Mystery

by aishiterumo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Character Death, Gen, No Romance, Nothing explicit, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aishiterumo/pseuds/aishiterumo
Summary: Lee Minho is an unlucky boy, Lee Felix is an odd student. They feel lucky to find each other, yet they are not.
Relationships: Lee Felix & Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Library Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> Stating this again for all of you who do not read tags: this work contain a Major Character Death. It is not explicit, but still, read with care.

Lee Minho was an ordinary boy, with an ordinary life and ordinary dreams. However, he had an incredible luck—bad, luck. He was pretty sure, at this point, that he was cursed.

He was currently sitting in front of his laptop, on one of the library’s table, trying not to curse out loud as the machine was only showing a ‘ _ERROR_ ’ message. Through his teeth, he let out his boiling rage, “ _What the heck is wrong with you and why can’t you work correctly this is half of my thesis please just work what the—_ ” He got cut short when he heard footsteps near him.

He had been sitting in the farthest table in the entire university’s library, in the linguistics section, between two alleys. There were barely three tables in this corner of the library, no one was in this section at all—it seemed like every linguistic student was either working in another section or outside of the library (were there even any?)—so, it was actually pretty odd for someone to come around here.

“ _Can I sit here?_ ” he heard a low voice say. Looking up from his frozen laptop to answer the stranger, he was met with a completely opposite of what he imagined that person to be. The voice was so low, he had pictured a thirty-something man, very tall, maybe a bit stout, short black hair, their voice being the only attractive part of them. However, he was faced with a short man, short blond hair, tanned skin with freckles all over their face, small button nose and almond brown eyes. Probably around his height, yet definitely skinnier and younger than him, the stranger stared at Minho, waiting for an answer.

Minho finally got out of his somewhat trance and nodded, “ _Yeah, sure_.” The boy sat on the chair, at the same table as Minho, even though there were two other tables completely empty. Minho didn’t say a word and simply focused back to his laptop. He was ready to curse again, to maybe hit the machine a bit and pray for it to work. However, when he looked back at it, the ‘ _ERROR_ ’ message was gone, and his thesis was saved in the correct folder. Bewildered, he looked around the room, blinking his incomprehension.

Minho was still an unlucky boy, meaning that as soon as he got home his laptop decided to not work again. This time, alone—his roommate didn’t count as a public, he was always either asleep or with his earphones—he openly cursed and yelled at the machine.

He didn’t understand why it didn’t work anymore, when it was fine for the three hours he had stayed at the library. “ _Maybe it was just the boy next to me_ ,” he laughed. He then shook his head, thinking he was just getting delirious because of his temper.

This thought could have stayed as a _delirious thought caused by Minho’s temper_ if it hadn’t occurred more than once. Indeed, Minho didn’t know anything about that boy—despite his appearance—yet he found him sitting next to him in the library almost every time he was there, and his nonworking laptop suddenly working again. After a week, Minho spoke to him for the first time. “ _Hey, um. Can I ask you something strange?_ ”

The younger look up from his papers, blinking twice as he stared at Minho, pointing his finger towards his own chest, “ _Me?_ ” he questioned in his low voice. It made Minho chuckle, “ _Yes, you. There’s only the two of us in here_.” The younger suddenly looked around them, at the empty alleys and sits. He looked like he had just realised they were indeed the two only students in here, but also that Minho _could_ see him.

If his voice was low, his laugh was a bit high-pitched and it honestly made Minho melt on his chair. “ _Well, then, go ahead. What do you wanna ask?_ ” Minho had suddenly forgotten what he wanted to ask, until he looked back to his laptop. “ _Oh!_ ” he started suddenly, making the boy jumped a bit at his sudden high tone. “ _Are you some tech wizard or something?_ ”

If the younger boy was confused before, he was even more now as he arched a brow and looked at Minho as if he had asked him if he had a third eye or something. “ _No? What do you mean? Did I do something wrong? If it’s because of last time when I hit your laptop with my bag, I swear it was an accid—_ ” “ _No! Well, a bit. But it actually helped it! My laptop never works, it’s a bit of a drama queen to be honest, except when you’re nearby? Which is odd. When your bag hit it, it made it load quicker? I’m just—I’m just confused?_ ” Minho quickly explained, his voice raising a bit at the end as if he was questioning himself if he really was confused.

“ _Well, uh… I don’t know?_ ” the other said, scratching his nape as he smiled his awkwardness away.

Realising how awkward he had made the situation; Minho sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “ _I’m Minho, Lee Minho._ ”

“ _I’m… I’m Felix. Lee Felix_ ,” the other answered, stuttering a bit, probably because he wasn’t expecting such greetings right now.

Their first exchange ended there. Minho left not long after and then went on with his day. He still couldn’t help but wonder why he had never seen this Felix before. Sure, he was younger and probably was not one of his classmates, however he had a pretty uncommon name and some ethereal looks. Glancing at his papers once or twice, he saw that he was reading about some linguistics stuff—Minho was majoring in performing arts and only used the linguistic section for its emptiness so he did not understood a thing of what he read—meaning two things: there _is_ linguistics students in this university, Felix is majoring in linguistic—or something related to it. This still did not help Minho to understand why he had never seen him before.

Thinking about it, Felix looked surreal. He had some kind of aura surrounding him, some sort of energy. Was it because of his constant smile? Was it his overall energy? Maybe it was simply because Felix was always happy, while Minho was always grumpy, that his laptop only worked around him. _This is even crazier of an idea_.

Anyone normal would have assumed Minho was a bit crazy and maybe started avoiding him. However, Lee Felix seemed intrigued by the older boy’s way of thinking and stayed by his side whenever they met inside of the library. Well, that’s what he answered when Minho asked him “ _Why aren’t you avoiding me?_ ” when he found Felix sitting next to him after their conversation.

It was fairly odd that Minho never saw Felix outside of the library. It was even more that he met him wherever he decided to sit inside of the library—he once sat with some classmates in the art section and Felix came out of nowhere to sit with them. Everything was a bit odd about him, it did not alarm Minho in any way though—he was considered odd too, so who was he to judge anyone’s oddness?

It had been a full month since the two boys had been talking for hours almost every day. Minho once asked to meet at a café, to talk more freely, yet Felix declined the offer, saying he preferred the library. _Odd, but I won’t judge_ , the performing art major had thought.

“ _So, what are you doing here and why are you studying…this_ ,” Minho had asked one day, pointing at the boy’s paper full of words he couldn’t even read—was it linguistics?

“ _I ran away from home_ ,” Felix simply answered, staring at his paper with sad eyes.

“ _Aren’t we all?_ ” the older boy laughed, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

“ _What? No, well, yes, maybe, but what I mean—_ ”

“ _The majority of students chose a university far from their home so that they won’t have to live with their parents anymore, it’s not really running away. But it’s ok, you know_ ,” he tried to explain to reassure the boy. “ _We all run away from home at some point_.”

“ _I guess so,_ ” the younger simply answered, sadness still a bit present in his voice.

“ _You’re studying linguistics, that’s right?_ ”

“ _Mh, it was the easiest way to learn about your language_.” Felix’s answered and it was fairly odd. Even odder than anything odd about him. “ _I mean, new languages_ ,” He quickly added, making Minho nod as if it made it less odd.

Felix’s oddness didn’t stop there, it seemed to never end. Minho still didn’t judge it, and accepted Felix for the way he was—odd—the same Felix was accepting Minho with his craziness and short temper.

Every day felt like a discovery, both for Felix and for Minho. If Minho discovered about Felix every day, it felt as if Felix discovered about the world every day. Felix looked exactly like a kid discovering the world surrounding him. One day, as they were talking about traveling, Felix looked in awe at the mention of Japan—where Minho had gone during his holidays with his family. So, naturally, he showed him some pictures, and the younger’s eyes looked like they were sparkling, filled with stars and an indecipherable glow in them. “ _It’s just a dog though, do you like animals that much?_ ” the older suddenly said when he heard Felix gasping at the picture of the Shiba Inu he was petting in the picture. “ _I’ve never seen an animal like that!_ ” the younger said, excitedly. When the older boy turned towards him, he saw that there were tears rolling down Felix’s right cheek. _Damn, he might really love dogs_.

Minho went back to his shared apartment, feeling as if he was observed. For the first time in his life, he felt his heart racing with fear. Looking back, he saw an empty street. It didn’t make him relax, though, as he still felt eyes on him. Walking faster, he reached his apartment in a hurry, panting loudly, back against the door. His roommate, who for once was not asleep or with his earphones on, stared at him strangely. “ _Are you ok?_ ” question to which Minho simply nodded, trying to forget about this weird feeling had while outside.

Lying down on his bed, Minho still felt eyes on him. Looking left, then right, then up at his ceiling, down under his bed, seeing nothing only made Minho even more scared. That night, he did not sleep.

A few days passed, and that feeling never left Minho. When this came up in one of his conversation with Felix, it simply made it worse. “ _What do you mean you feel eyes on you? Like, literally?_ ” he naively asked. “ _No, more like—as if someone was behind me, and watching my every move? This kind of feeling? But I checked! I checked everywhere and there is no one_. _I’m probably just going crazy_ ,” Minho tried to rationalize. “ _Oh no, he’s there…_ ” was the only thing Felix said. Worry was evident in his voice, and in his moves. He hurriedly packed his things and left. Minho was so confused, but so scared. What was this supposed to mean?

Felix hurriedly left the linguistic part of the library, walking fast in the alley. Minho was walking behind him, trying to see where he was going. He followed Felix as he left through the backdoor of the library— _was this allowed?_ He wondered.

Once outside, a bit far from the library, Felix looked behind; Minho hid quickly behind a wall. Seeing no one, Felix spoke loudly. “ _You can show yourself, stop acting like a kid_ ,” his voice sounded like he was challenging someone. Minho shuddered, wondering who he was provoking like that.

The entire place suddenly got hot, and Minho swore he saw a human-sized tornado made of fire in front of Felix. Blinking his confusion away, a tall man was standing in front of his friend. Tired eyes, long beard on his chin, a hammer in his hand and a standing stick on the other, he was towering over Felix. “ _Come home_ ,” he heard the man growl. His voice resonated through the entire place and Minho’s body. His words helped Minho realise that it was Felix’s father—he couldn’t be sure though.

“ _I won’t come home, now leave me and my friend alone_.” Felix’s words resonated through Minho’s head. Was it this man who followed Minho this entire time? How could he hide so well when he was so… big?

“ _Your friend? Oh, you mean, the one spying on us right now?_ ” he said scornfully, pointing his hammer towards Minho’s frightened face. Felix turned in one move, staring right into Minho’s eyes. He mouthed _what are you doing here_ , Minho didn’t have time to answer that he felt dragged towards the two others. “ _Is this fun to spy on a father and his son?_ ” Minho shook his head no, scared for his life as he felt his heart tightening at the same strength the tall man’s fist was tightening.

Felix looked at the older boy, seeing his shaky eyes. “ _Dad, please stop! You’re hurting him!_ ” he yelled, pushing on his dad’s fist with all of his strength. “ _Come back home with me, on Olympus, and I’ll leave the boy alone_.” “ _No! I won’t! I don’t want to come back home, dad! I’m not like all of you!_ ” Felix’s words seemed to anger his dad even more, as his fist tightened even more—Minho choked on his own breath.

“ _Felix, son of Hephaestus and Aphrodite, not like us? What nonsense are you saying!_ ” the old man yelled, his veins bulging under his skin. Minho felt his breathing getting harder every time he tried to inhale—exhaling was actually worse. He felt all of his organs heating up. Scared, he turned his head to stare at Felix, pleading for help. It took time for Felix to notice him, way too angry at his dad—Hephaestus, damn, Minho was friend with a god’s son!—however when he finally noticed him, he yelled. “ _Dad! Leave him alone, please! I’ll go back home please, dad!_ ” he started crying, tears rolling down his cheek as he circled Minho’s body. Hephaestus turned his head towards the human boy, a _oh_ of realisation leaving his lips as he realised that he was still torturing the boy with his anger. He released his fist, the human boy falling in Felix’s arms. “ _Dad! Dad you killed him! You fucking killed him! Dad! Do something! Something, please! Please do something!_ ” Felix’s plea fell on deaf ears, his father simply taking a hold of the boy’s sleeve as he dragged him far from the human. “ _Just leave him there, someone will find him. You agreed to come home. You’re coming now_ ,” he sternly said, dragging his crying son behind him as he went back to Olympus.

Minho fell on the floor, still choking on air as he watched Felix getting dragged _home_. Minho was an ordinary boy, left behind as he took his last breath in front of his university’s library.

**Author's Note:**

> find more work on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/softflowermin) :]  
> you can also ask question related to my works on my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/softflowermin)!


End file.
